int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Northmathr
History of Northmathr 3.0 ' ' Northmathr (at the time of 3.0, norsemen) was created by ILoovepuppys(tira), Lucius_buddha and Freper, puppys and luci mostly led the nation while Freper became more and more inactive until he only joine d in wartime. Later on due to luci being the one who built Osheim (capital of Northmathr) and other factors, he became more and more as the sole leader of the nation until puppys left for China. Of course the nation never was a dictatorship and everyone had a voice to influence decisions that was being made. tbh. Founding Three days before the founding of Osheim, puppys joined the server and going to Uppsala where he did nothing and told swiss to cut his hair then logged off. Puppys then called on Luci to the server three days later and Freper where they all decided on making a ebin viking pvp faction and settled in Oslo. After getting armour and ready for fighting Freper for some reason wasnt online, luci & puppys went to Britain where they slaughtered a force of four brits, they then proceeded to light the entire town on fire and thus Britain was in ashes. Due to having no CB, the mountainjew took out the ban hammer and rekt both of them until luci convinced swiss to unban them with lewd erp or something. Siege of Syracuse The three memeraiders then saw how shit most of the server was at fighting and gathered some other memeraiders to the town. The now five or six memeraiders decided to gain a CB, which was gained by luci beating a guy in Syracuse with a steak for 5 minutes or so until he flipped out & killed luci. The norsememes then used that as a CB and went to Syracuse, where they slaughtered everyone with ease and stole around 10 stacks diamonds and other useless shit. Siege of Syracuse 2 This was just a few norsememes memeing but still won some gear, nothing much happened. Siege of Rome Matt got btfo and the norsememes left huge destruction in the eastern part of the city, which was repaired by none other than the former ruler of rome, edrahil! Using the excuse that the norse had TNT he decided to repair it with his madmin powers. Attack on Osheim Soon after the norse sacked Rome, a coalition of Roman and Helenic League forces laid siege to Osheim. They attacked from the eastern side of the wall with around 8 men and using a barrage of arrows held the norse pinned within their weak walls. An attempt to break the siege by three norse was repelled. Before the besiegers reached the walls Lucius had the idea of sneaking out of the city to ambush the enemy. Iloove held the enemy occupied with arrow fire from a rooftop while 6 norse snuck out over the north wall. The ambush was a great success, when the Roman/Helenic soldiers saw the norse charging from the rear they panicked and stood no chance. Siege of Rome 2 Same thing, even the Edrahil bias was the same, except it was sieged from the north Sack of Nantes Luci wanted to make a town in Normandy to start a war against Nantes, which happened too. The fight started and dragged on for about three hours until Nantes ran out of iron to make swords, they surrendered and the next day and the town was annexed. They destroyed their own city and burned down all structures (which was under norse rule) and ran off to Japan. Sack of some roman city in france btfo pretty much, they moved to rome Sack of Koeningsberg Iloove attacked Koeningsberg with a handfull of soldiers and was able to capture the city entirely. Making it a Norse stronghold for some time. Sack of Creta puppys got killed by them and declared war, next thing that happened a old city of the serb was in ruins and the population fled or was slaughtered, most ran off to Athens. Sack of Athens They didn't run away far enough and got destroyed a day later again by the norsememers, then ran away to russia or who knows where. Siege of Crimea Crimea helped Rome in defending against the norsememes, which the norsememes used it as a CB. The norse then went to Crimea and sent in Freper, who, literally rekt entire crimean army online during that time alone. The norse then burned down half of the city and the wall was completely in ruins. Siege of Crimea 2 Same thing just even more destruction, swiss ended up banning all norsememes. But they got unbanned later Sack of Osheim With all norse banned, swiss unclaimed Osheim and let the japs loot it, he then regret it and unbanned the norse and helped them rebuild it. Siege of Sapporo The norse used the Sack of Osheim as CB and attacked the japs, they got rekt and the Japs won Sack of Thule The Japs retaliated against Thule and destroying it leaving nothing behind. Sack of Apollonia The norse helped Carthage against the greeks and destroyed the entire city, the faction then died a while later into irrelevance Sack of Rome/Greece - Intervention of Japan After Rome and Greece attacked Carthage and in the heat of battle attacked norse travelers, the northmathr attacked Rome, sacked the city, then moved on to destroy every fortress and town in Greece. During the final battle a huge army had marched from Japan to intercept the northmathr forces. 14-18 japanese joined under the leadership of BeefTenderLoin and attempted to break the siege. The Japanese under Beef were completely disorganized and suffered enormous losses. The Norse fell back to their homeland with a grand share of loot from the battle, suffering only minor casualties. During the night Japan attacked both Carthage and Chine, leading to the two nations ultimately helping the norsememes destroy Japan. Sack of Sapporo Knowing the power of the Japs, luci gathered a massive army to match them, Carthage (coolghoul) and China (puppys) joined the attack on Sapporo, with redmajora as a mercenary. The army gathered east of the city and went to the walls sieging it, the attacking army kept hiding behind trees sieging towards the great wall until the Japs decided to go offensive. The offensive Jap attack failed miserably and they lost most of their armor there which they didn't recover after. The northern tower was breached and the norsememes, chinese, carthagians and mercenaries stormed in killing any jap alive, and the wall was being torn apart. Swiss then banned a few norse (wild, luci and puppys + others) but the sieging continued since the japs couldnt defend anymore due to the armor losses. A while later swiss destroyed the server as 3.0 went down into norse memery, rip. 4.0 After effectively winning/killing the last server, Luci decided to make the faction again, this time founding the capital city of Vargheim in the south end of Norway. Other towns in the nation included Thule, north of Vargheim, the Norse brewery even further North, and Bernhavn in north Denmark. Luci gathered most of the norse players from the last server into vargheim, as well as adding a few others. However most of the old players became inactive because they grew up or stopped being autistic idk lmao. Tensions in grace period Because of Swiss_dave trying to end the server/banning of norsememes in the last server, a few of the oldfags in the norse harbored resentment towards him, despite him not wanting to be admin anymore and trying to be an autistic mountainjew buildfag. Therefore, tensions began to rise between Helvetia and the norse early into the grace period of 4.0, with norse troops infiltrating helvetian defences and killing livestock and people inside. As well as this, Luci, knowing beef was a total shitter, told the nation of Britain that they would be invaded when grace ended. If this wasnt enough, the leader of Thule invited newfags to his town for some reason (smh), who then stole all of Thule jewels and ran to the afrinigger nation of Nok. All of this conspired so that 2 major alliances were formed a few days before the end of 4.0 grace period. One coalition contained Britain, Nok, Helvetia and the Gaul tribes (dont ask what we did to them idk smh). The other contained the Norse, Teutonica, and Arabia, with the mercenaries being hired to work for the Norse. The nation of Macedonia was assumed to be part of the anti-norse coalition, but they were in fact neutral, with the leader being a Norse spy. China was divided over the issue, with the Emperor of China hating the Norse, but the second in command and mayor of the largest city in china puppys being a Norse sympathiser. Unfortunately, a few days before grace ended, Luci and Lemon, the Norse high command, became absent. Lemon was banned for a week due to glitching over helvetian walls, and Luci left to go on holiday for 2 weeks, the fuggen normie. The temporary command of the Norse saw that they couldnt be assured of victory against their (many) foes, and so signed a NAP with britain(it was later found that beef only signed this because him and his nation were going on holiday when grace ended, the ruser), and paid some shitty reparations to Dave. However, dave being the cuck he is, he couldnt stop his troops supporting a Nok attack on the Norse if it did come. I guess the gauls just decided they didnt want to get BTFO so they left the coalition. The first siege of Taruga On the evening of grace ending, a large Norse force supported by mercenaries marched on the Nok capital of Taruga, despite reassurances that the Norse would not attack first (top ruse if you ask me). Due to the niggers expecting an attack, there were a lot of defenders online, and so the siege was more or less a stalemate, with neither side gaining or losing gear, and only a few chunks being claimed. The first siege of Thule Nok forces supported by Helvetian troops attacked Thule from the west, got BTFO by a few defenders Second siege of Taruga In response, the Norse attacked Taruga again. Nothing much changed, except the main gate inside the city was claimed, and so the Norse managed to get inside. Didnt really kill many people tho. First siege of Vargheim The last big battle of the Norse-Nok war, Nok and Helvetian forces attacked the capital of Vargheim, were forced to retreat after taking heavy fire. After this the Norse pretty much constantly raided taruga, using their claims on the gate to get inside. This had the result of the bulk of Nok players leaving the town to make shitty colonies in the middle of nowhere. The even the leader of Nok left the town, leaving the city to be pretty much ruins lmao. Norse civil war At some point in the norses memeraiding, puppies joined the fighting, attacking norse enemies with them. He eventually joined the Norse fully again. During a raid by the Norse on Nokstralia, puppies presented the idea of an alliance with china to the norse, a nation utterly untouched by the fighting. Puppies said that the leader of China would only ally with them if Puppies was made leader, so the plan was to make puppies leader, ally with china, then give leadership back to pedro, the leader while Luci was away. Pedro did so, despite knowing of puppies resentment of not being the norse leader, and wishes to be king of the norse again. Probably because he is a gullible brazillian. However, when puppies was given leadership, he announced his claim to the norse leadership and said he intended to keep leadership of the nation. Most of the Norse, apart from the leader of Thule disagreed with this claim, and so Vargheim, the brewery and Bernhavn seceded from the nation, traveling to puppies town to kill him and his supporter repeatedly. The leader of Thule, Uhfiliate said he was going to attack vargheim, and redmajora, getting tired of this shittery, threatened to nuke thule. Uhfiliate chimped the fuck out, and took all of Thule jewels in order to hide them in a safe spot. Redmajora killed him and believed he was going to steal them and run. He made goyzone leader of Thule and kicked fili out of the town. Rest of 4.0 Pretty much just memeraiding and irrelevancy, Luci didnt come back because he moved house and grew up or something (reee luci come back pls) 7.0 Norse was started relatively late in 7.0 (a couple weeks in), with it pretty much being compiled of oldfags on the serb. who had left the nation of Holland to go do some memeraiding. From the formation of the nation, the norse started to memeraid lesser towns and countries in order to get gear, and fuel their policy of never mining for materials, only looting them. This strategy worked well, with the Norse gaining large amounts of gear quickly, but raising the ire of some of the largest nations on the server. The Norse allied with Persia, and promised never to attack them. They also became friendly with the Roman empire, who disliked the norses enemies. The HRE learns a valuable lesson Then, the HRE anounced a "war on norse terror" and mounted an attack on the norse capital city of osheim, sending around 6-8 men against the 4 norse defenders, and using illegal strength potions to cement their victory. However, the defenders slaughtered the attacking force to a man, taking no casualties and gaining lots of tasty armour. Then in retaliation, the defenders, (now backed by a couple of Roman troops, more Norse and a few neutral observers) marched to Berlin, to find it empty except the leader, Bismark. After being destroyed so thoroughly at osheim, the HRE troops had disconnected, with the last couple leaving just as the norse began besieging berlin. In an obvious warlog, chien first unclaimed some chests in berlin with some shit loot inside, then as more HRE logged on, then instantly warlogged, he joined Berlin to allow the norse to keep sieging. Though Bismark managed to evacuate some of the items from berlin, the main storage house and home chunk was breached quickly, and berlin was disbanded as chunks kept being claimed over and over with no sign of resistance. Berlin was razed to the ground, sending a clear message to the rest of the server. First sack of Osheim All seemed to be going well for the norse, now being seen as one of the few major powers in Europe, and having no obvious enemies among their neighbours. However, little did they know that the Roman empire had taken in refugees from the HRE, and had allied with Britain against the Norse, perceiving them as the greatest threat to world peace on the server. One quiet night, the Roman empire launched a surprise invasion of the Norse capital of osheim, using German refugees and British troops to support their own large army. The 5 defenders couldnt hope to fight the attacking force of 15+ men, and decided to evacuate, buying time by building secondary walls quickly, and shuttling gear and minerals out of the capital to the (inactive) town of torshavn on the faroe islands. The attackers breached the outer and inner walls quickly, and confined the defenders to taunting the attackers from the spawn hut of the town. A couple of attackers glitched inside the building and were banned by the onlooking chien or the duration of the "battle". Although most of the stuff in osheim had been evacuated, many believed that this was the end of the Norse reign of terror, and celebrated as such. However, a few roman troops pursued the norse to torshavn, and were slaughtered again, with the norse taking no casualties and gaining back the stuff they had lost. This slightly spoiled the victory and let the Roman and British empires know that the Norse were by no accounts gone. Vengeance-the sack of Rome and London Enraged by the humiliation at osheim, the Norse vowed for vengeance against their so-called friends the Roman empire, and the "neutral trading nation" of britain. Less than 12 hours after the sack of Osheim, an army of nearing 10 norsemen advanced on the city of Rome. The defenders had slightly less people, but the armies seemed fairly matched. The Norse slowly but steadily advanced on the city. When the Roman walls were breached, the Norse again showed their fighting prowess as they killed every defender and rendered the city helpless. Rome fell within the hour, the defenders fleeing for their lives with as much stuff as they could take. Next on the List was London, but being a relatively inactive town, the Norse had to wait an entire day before enough Brits were on to siege the town. However, as soon as 2 britons came on the server, a norse army of 8 marched on the town, decimating and razing it as vengeance. Justice, it seemed had been served. The rise and fall of Carthage, and the /po/ocaust The survivors of Britain, the HRE and the Roman empire saw that they could not beat the Norse divided, and that any perceived victory would only lull them into a false sense of security. Therefore, they joined together into a huge town named carthage, as well as advertising on boards disliked by the /int/ community such as /pol/. Any new members from /pol/ joined carthage, swelling the numbers to the largest town on the server, (37 members) and outnumbering the Norse in manpower by far. The sheer amount of members meant that carthage gained minerals and gear very quickly, becoming the richest town on the server as well. The Norse, being comprised of almost entirely /int/ oldfags, disliked the large influx of new /pol/ players, as well as the carthaginian leaders for advertising there in the first place. As such, they vowed to rid the server of /pol/ and a /pol/ genocide was declared. The Norse launched multiple attacks on the city, gaining lots of carthaginian gear and not losing a single man. However, as carthage was a nationless town, they could not invade or siege it. Although some of the original founding members of the city had wanted to remain neutral, it seemed war was inevitable. And so, carthage decided to strike back against the Norse terror and end it once and for all. Whilst the majority of Norse were asleep (most are EU players), around 5 Carthage players managed to get into Osheim. Whilst the fighting was pretty static, with Norse hiding in their bunker for the most of it, the rest of Carthage soon assembled at the gates of Osheim. The 5 defenders could not hope to withstand the onslaught of nearly 20 attackers, and decided to use the same tactic as before, evacuating all gear and living to fight another day. With Northmathr already outnumbered by the Carthaginians that were already in Osheim, Vespi, leader of Carthage made a nation and started to invade Osheim. There was little that the Norse could do, with so few being logged on, so instead of fighting, they evacuated as much stuff as possible from Osheim. This was done with relative success, until tiramisuu (puppys) fucked up the town perms (REEEEE) and allowed outsiders to edit territory. Several sets of memegear (maxed gear) was lost as the Norse members were caught by surprise by the oncoming Carthage hordes and slaughtered. All was not lost however, they then used uhFiliate's nearby town as a fortress and launched attacks using only stone swords to swarm the armoured Carthiginians, gaining a couple of meme sets back in the process. With Osheim gone, Northmathr did not give up, instead they came back stronger than ever. Less than 12 hours later, around 10 Norse members assembled at the gates of Carthage. This time, it was Carthage that was at disadvantage as most of their members were asleep being from the US. After several counts of warlogging by Carthage members, Norse finally managed to start claiming chunks and pushed forward. They had many chunks to claim in order to completely destroy Carthage, as Carthage held many chunks being such a large town. However, in the end, it was not Northmathr that destroyed Carthage, but Carthage themselves. A couple of Carthage players planned to warlog as the Norse reached the second wall, and this was the final straw. Chien disbanded Carthage and the whole place was looted and griefed to the point of no return. Every chest broken, the farm completely gone, and trees planted everywhere for that lovely ruin effect. Carthage got buttmad and pretty much split up past that. The loot from carthage was tremendous, with every norsememer gaining at least 3 sets of meme gear, and the norse gaining stacks of iron, gold and diamond blocks. Soon after that, a couple of /pol/ memers from Carthage got a base in the End called Moon (Chien was memeing real hard tbh). Anyway, no one could get to them because Chien probably wanted them to build up power so they could eventually fight Northamthr. Anyway, one day, SirLeontis (of Moon) pissed off Chien and Chien set up an end portal in Osheim (which is now repopulated after the destruction of Carthage) and allowed Norsememers into it. Chien then disbanded the town and memeing ensued. With the fall of carthage, and other /pol/ nations memed into oblivion, the norsememers declared the /pol/ocaust over, and split, some returning to Holland, others forming Israel, and others staying in the Norse. However, if there is ever another inter-board crisis on the server such as an active server, the norsememes shall unite once again.